Fated To Love You
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Ada yang pernah baca webtoon flow? endingnya yang ngegantung itu membuat ide fanfic saya semakin menguat dan inilah dia... fanfic dari webtoon Flow dimulai setelah Irang dan Harin bertemu lagi dalam situasi yang... sebaiknya bagi yang belom baca webtoonnya, baca aja hehe dijamin nagih XD btw Webtoon Flow itu bukan punya saya, saya hanya punya fanfic ini.


**Disclaimer** : Webtoon Flow bukan punya saya.

 **Warning** : OOC, AU/AR/AT mungkin, banyak typo, dll.

 **Genre** : ( **main genre** ) Friendship, Romance; ( **minor genre** ) Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

 **FATED TO LOVE YOU**

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika gadis itu bersama sahabat masa kecilnya mendatangi sebuah rumah makan tempat pria itu bekerja. Itu adalah setelah pria itu memohon kepada dewa kucing untuk memutarbalikkan waktu ke masa sebelum pria itu menjadi buta. Saat itu tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya kalau cinta pertamanya itu akan terbunuh akibat permohonan egoisnya itu dan dia akan kehilangan sahabatnya lagi. Kedua kalinya mereka dipertemukan saat gadis itu menyelamatkan pria itu dari tsunami yang tiba – tiba saja mengguncang kota mereka. Itu saat pria itu dan sahabatnya kehilangan cinta pertama mereka. Ketiga kalinya mereka dipertemukan ketika pria itu memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sahabatnya. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak mempermudahnya, gadis itu melakukan segala macam cara untuk membuat pria itu mengundurkan diri dari sekolah itu. namun pria itu menang. Mereka pun satu sekolah.

Siapa yang sangka kalau gadis itu dan pria itu meskipun tidak diakui oleh si gadis, tetapi secara perlahan mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat. Tetapi pria itu masih terobsesi dengan sahabat kecilnya, cinta pertamanya. Alasan terbesarnya saat memutuskan untuk bersekolah disana, si gadis semakin membenci pria itu karena kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh pria itu. si gadis yang merasa superior dari si pria beranggapan kalau si pria mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Hubungan sepihak itu terus berlangsung hingga mereka berhadapan dengan dalang dari semua permasalahan yang mereka hadapi.

Pertemuan terakhir atau setidaknya itu yang seharusnya terjadi, ketika pria itu kembali dari perjalanan waktu menemui si pria dari masa depan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat dunia dimasa depan tidak seperti dunia yang ia alami sebelum itu, tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah karena dirinya dimasa depan adalah pria berkacamata yang memiliki dua orang anak yaitu laki – laki dan perempuan. Dan dia terlihat bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Saat itu dia memang sempat kepikiran siapa wanita yang ia nikahi dimasa depan namun tidak, dia tidak menanyakannya meskipun penasaran. Dia lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan dunia yang ia tinggalkan saat itu. saat itulah... dia melihatnya, wanita yang ia nikahi di masa depan. Jantungnya berdegub kencang sekali. Dia tidak mempercayainya kalu dia akan menikahinya, wanita itu. gadis itu. temannya. Orang yang membencinya. Gadis yang mencoba membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah di hari pertama ia bersekolah.

Ketika dia kembali dari perjalanan waktunya ke masa depan, dia tiba tepat ketika gadis itu membutuhkannya. Dia hampir kehilangan gadis itu tepat di depan matanya. Sambil menangis gadis itu mengatakan padanya kalau ayahnya meninggal karena menyelamatkannya. Bersama teman – teman yang ia percayai, mereka mencoba mengungkapkan kebenaran musuh mereka. Dan itu membuat pria itu kembali mengajukan permohonan kepada dewanya untuk kembali ke masa lalu untuk membunuh musuh mereka.

Dia kembali. Kembali ke dunia kacau yang ia tinggali saat itu. musuh mereka, kura – kura hitam sudah mulai bergerak dan seketika seluruh dunia, seluruh kota tinggalnya dalam keadaan genting dan porak poranda. Satu per satu orang – orang dengan kekuatan dewa mereka meninggalkan dunia itu. hanya tinggal dia dan wanita itu serta kedua teman mereka namun lagi – lagi dia dihadapkan di situasi tak terduga. Dia berpikir kalau dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar namun tidak. dia melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Tidak hanya sekali. Tetapi tiga kali. Dia kehilangan sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya, lalu dia kehilangan sahabatnya, kemudian teman – temannya. Dia pikir dia bisa menyelamatkan gadisnya namun tidak. gadis itu memilih mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkannya. Pria yang awalnya dibencinya namun perlahan tapi pasti membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Terakhir kalinya. Dia mengajukan permohonan terakhir kalinya pada dewanya. Tentu saja setelah itu ia takkan memiliki kekuatan lagi namun dia tidak perduli. Dia memilih untuk kembali ke masa ketika semuanya berawal. Awal dari kebodohannya. Awal dari bencana. Ke masa ketika dia dan gadis itu bukan siapa – siapa.

Dia kembali lagi. Ke masa dimana semuanya berubah sejak hari itu. Pria itu berhenti sejenak, dia mengingat semua hal yang ia alami selama itu. dia menyusun daftar apa saja yang harus ia lakukan sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dia lalu melakukan semua hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia kemudian pergi ke pelabuhan untuk menunggu musuhnya. Kura – kura hitam. Dalam perjalanannya, dia bertemu dengan banyak orang termasuk gadis itu. dia terhenti. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menyapa gadis itu. rasanya ingin sekali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. namun, tidak. dia memilih menghadapi takdirnya. Membunuh musuh mereka.

Akhirnya... semua berjalan lancar. Kekuatannya sudah mulai memudar. Musuh mereka juga sudah dikalahkan dan mati. Perlahan dia mulai memudar. Baik dia di masa lampau, masa depan, masa sekarang, pria itu menghilang tanpa bekas. Perlahan ingatan tentangnya juga mulai memudar dari orang – orang namun tidak untuk anak kecil yang ia selamatkan di pelabuhan itu. anak kecil itu setelah mendengar kalau pria itu hilang setelah menyelamatkannya, disaat yang bersamaan dewa burung gereja yang selalu menemaninya itu menjelma menjadi dewa burung phoenix merah dan menawarkan kepadanya kekuatan yang bisa ia terima saat dengan mengajukan permohonan, tanpa ragu anak itu meminta padanya untuk mengembalikan laki – laki yang telah menyelamatkannya itu, yang hilang karena tsunami saat dia menyelamatkannya saat tertidur di pelabuhan karena lelah menunggu temannya. Dewa phoenix merah itupun tentu saja mengabulkannya dengan konsekuensi kalau anak itu akan kehilangannya dan tidak lagi menjadi anak dewa phoenix merah namun anak itu tak mempermasalahkannya. Dia hanya ingin agar orang menyelamatkannya itu kembali lagi.

Dan disinilah ia, lelaki itu. Di tempat terakhir dia bertarung dengan anak kura – kura hitam. Dia mengerjapkan matanya *blup blup* di sekelilingnya air. Air mulai memasuki rongga paru – parunya dan dia akan tenggelam. Kenapa dia masih hidup? Bukankah ia sudah meninggal bersamaan dengan kura – kura hitam itu? tapi kenapa dia masih hidup? Kenapa dia tidak lenyap? Apa dia gagal lagi mengalahkan anak kura – kura hitam itu? kesadarannya pun mulai memudar dan dia akan tenggelam namun saat itu juga dia kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali. dia pun berenang ke permukaan.

Apa dia benar – benar gagal mengalahkan anak kura – kura hitam itu? dia mengedarkan pandangannya namun tak ada tanda – tanda bahwa ada pertempuran disana. Aneh sekali. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi. Kali ini dia berlari ke suatu tempat, memastikan seseorang baik – baik saja. dia terus berlari hingga ia sampai ke tempat itu. tempat kerjanya. Dia memasuki tempat kerjanya secara perlahan, namun tak ada satupun yang mengenalinya. Dia semakin merasa heran. Aneh sekali. Dia lalu teringat akan hari – hari yang pernah ia lalui saat bekerja di tempat itu. Memberanikan dirinya, dia memanggil nama manajernya dan bertanya apakah ia bisa bekerja disana dan dia pun diterima.

Ketika ia akan keluar dari restoran tempatnya bekerja, dari jauh dia melihat sahabatnya. Ya, sahabat kecilnya. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega. Memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Kedua sahabatnya itu kemudian perlahan mendekatinya dan melewatinya begitu saja seolah ia tak pernah ada tetapi ia tak merasa kaget. Dia hanya merasa lega. Dia kemudian pulang ke rumahnya. Ketika dia menemukan kakeknya dalam keadaan baik – baik saja dan masih hidup. Dia benar – benar merasa sangat lega.

"Kakek?"

"Kau... Irang?"

"Ya kek, ini aku Irang."

Kakek dan cucu itupun saling berpelukan dan menangis karena akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi, tetapi kenapa kakeknya masih mengingatnya? Apa karena mereka adalah keluarga? Kakeknya menceritakan pada Irang sejak ia pergi di hari ulang tahunnya itu, dia menghilang begitu saja dan dalam waktu sepuluh hari sejak kepergiannya itu perlahan keberadaannya seolah tak pernah ada dan dia juga menghilang dari ingatannya. Di hari kepergiannya dan ketika dia menghilang dari ingatan orang – orang, kakeknya mengatakan kalau saat itulah dia tahu kalau dia sudah kehilangan cucunya itu untuk selamanya. Pria bernama Irang itu mengatakan kalau ia sudah merasakan kalau kekuatan dewa harimau putih miliknya sudah mulai memudar saat dia bertarung melawan anak kura – kura hitam itu dan dia juga sudah memastikan kalau mereka berdua benar – benar tenggelam tetapi setelah itu, setelah keduanya benar – benar lenyap, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Irang lalu berpamitan dengan kakeknya, dia mengatakan kalau ia ingin menemui seseorang. Ketika kakeknya bertanya siapa orang yang ingin ia temui itu, dia menjawabnya dengan berkata kalau dia ingin menemui istri masa depannya.

Irang mengendarai skuter miliknya menuju tempat orang yang dia bilang istri masa depannya. Sekali lagi dia disadarkan saat dia melihat kedua sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, kalau perasaannya sudah berubah. Dia menyadarinya kalau perasaannya yang sekarang bukan lagi untuk sahabat kecilnya itu, tetapi untuk orang yang ingin ia temui itu. dia memang benar – benar bodoh, mengapa ia baru menyadarinya ketika dia akan kehilangan wanita itu. namun saat itu juga dia pun menyadari sesuatu. Jika dia kembali lagi, hidup lagi, apakah anak kura – kura hitam itu juga kembali lagi, juga dihidupkan lagi. Apakah ia akan kehilangan orang – orang yang ia sayangi lagi? Apakah dia akan kehilangan wanita itu lagi bahkan sebelum sempat ia mengatakan padanya perasaan yang sebenarnya padanya?

Dia lalu memutarbalikkan skuternya dan pergi menemui sahabat kecilnya, anak naga hijau, dia lalu meminta padanya untuk dipertemukan kepada sepupunya, anak naga biru, dia menjelaskan semuanya pada sahabat kecilnya itu dari awal sampai akhir termasuk bagaimana mereka mulai berteman. Semuanya. Tentu saja seiring penjelasan itu, ingatan tentang Irang mulai kembali ke dalam ingatan sahabatnya itu dan membuat keduanya terkejut dan memeluk Irang. Ryun, anak naga hijau sahabat kecil Irang, bersama Yulbi, cinta pertama Irang sekaligus sahabat kecilnya, kemudian pergi ke rumah sepupu Ryun, anak naga biru.

"Apa kau Irang, anak dewa harima putih?"

"Ya. apa kau sudah tahu kedatanganku kesini?"

"Masuklah. Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang penting padamu."

"Terima kasih."

Irang dan kedua sahabatnya itupun masuk menemui sepupunya itu namun hanya Irang saja yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Mungkin mereka ingin melakukan pembicaraan rahasia. Nona Yul Hong menyuruh pengawalnya untuk keluar. Tinggallah keduanya disana. Irang menanyakan kepada Yul Hong apa masa depannya sudah berubah? Apa kura – kura hitam sudah dikalahkan? Sudah meninggal? Yul Hong pun menatapnya dengan serius dan bertanya padanya siapakah dia? Irang menjawab dengan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Semuanya. Anak naga biru itu seakan tercekat mendengar jawaban Irang dan dia sama sekali kalau hal seperti itu benar – benar terjadi. Dia lalu berdiri dari kursinya namun dia menjadi lemas hingga ingin terjatuh tetapi Irang menahannya. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan berterima kasih kepada Irang karena mimpi buruknya sudah benar – benar hilang. Dia sudah tidak lagi memimpikan kekacauan dunia yang disebabkan oleh kura – kura hitam ataupun anima jahat yang mencoba mengacaukan dunia mereka. Irang bernafas lega. Dia kemudian pamitan dengan Yul Hong dan kedua sahabat kecilnya.

"Hei Irang, kau mau kemana?"

"Ya. kita bahkan baru bertemu."

"Menemui ketua osis sekolahmu...!"

"...ketua osis?"

"Menemui Harin?"

Ryun dan Yulbi saling berpandangan menatap kepergian Irang. Sejak kapan Irang kenal dengan Harin? Ryun tidak pernah tahu namun satu yang ia tahu saat melihat wajah Irang ketika dia berpamitan dengannya dan Yulbi. Dia tidak lagi menjadi saingannya, Irang tidak lagi memandang Yulbi seperti dia memandang Yulbi. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega dan dia pun tersenyum membuat Yulbi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Irang anak dewa harimau putih, aku pikir dia anak dewa kucing."

"Aku juga."

XXX

Irang mengendarai skuternya lebih cepat. Dia merasa lega. Akhirnya dia bisa membayarnya atas dunia yang pernah ia kacaukan karena kebodohannya, karena kenaifannya. Dia benar – benar mengalahkannya. Anak kura – kura hitam itu. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihatnya. Wanita yang ia lihat di masa depannya yang menjadi istrinya. Wanita yang mencintainya, yang mengorbankan nyawanya agar ia bisa kembali ke dunia yang saat ini ia tinggali. Dunia dimana semuanya berawal dan berakhir. Wanita itu menunggu di pinggir jalan sambil melihat ke ponselnya. Irang menahan senyumnya dan terus melaju menuju wanita itu. benar saja, wanita itu tidak melihat ke arahnya dan terus menyeberang tetapi Irang tidak menghentikan skuternya. Dia hanya memelankan dan...

CRASH

"Aah..."

"Huuh.. yang benar saja."

"..."

"Memangnya kau tak lihat – lihat kalau lagi menyetir?!"

"Untung saja aku ini kuat! Coba kalau yang kau tabrak itu anak kecil!"

"..."

"Hei, mana minta maafnya? Mengabaikanku ya?"

"Masih sama saja seperti dulu."

"Apa?!"

"?"

"*melepas helmnya* *tersenyum*"

"Hai, Harin."

XXX

Harin melihat pria dihadapannya itu. pria itu terlihat familiar tetapi dia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan dewa kucing, tidak mungkin kan dia mengenal pria itu yang seorang anak kucing. Apalagi dia sangat membenci kucing. Tetapi mengapa pria dihadapannya itu seakan tahu benar siapa dirinya?

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Harin menyuarakan pikirannya.

Pria itu masih berdiri memegang helmnya menatap Harin sambil tersenyum menyebalkan dari sudut pandang Harin. Perlahan pria itu mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri namun tentu saja seperti yang diduga pria itu, Harin menepis tangannya dan mencoba berdiri tanpa bantuan pria itu.

"*tersenyum* Tidak. ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu."

"Tapi Harin, harusnya kau melihat ke sekelilingmu saat menyeberang jalan. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kita tabrakan seperti tadi. Itu salahmu sendiri. Sudah ya aku harus kembali bekerja."

Pria menyebalkan. Tetapi mengapa rasanya begitu familiar? Mengapa sepertinya rasanya pria itu sudah lama mengenalnya tetapi dia sama sekali tak mengenalnya? Mengapa dia rasanya... seperti... merindukan pria itu? tetapi itu tidak mungkin kan, kan?

"Hah... bukannya kau ingin bekerja, kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Oh apa kau berbicara padaku nona harimau?"

"Ugh!"

Laki – laki dihadapannya itu benar – benar menyebalkan tetapi mengapa ia memulai pembicaraan dengannya, aneh bukan? Dia saja berpura – pura tidak melihat anak kelas satu yang membully anak kecil anak dewa burung gereja tepat sebelum tsunami itu terjadi. Tetapi disini, bersama pria si anak dewa kucing dihadapannya ini, dia menanyakan hal itu. sungguh aneh. Merasa sia – sia saja berhadapan dengan pria dihadapannya itu, Harin pun mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh dan menjauh dari pria itu. uuh.. kakinya terasa sakit. Sepertinya dia terkilir.

"Naiklah!"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau tak mendengar yang kukatakan? Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

"Kenapa aku harus menaiki skutermu itu?"

"Kakimu kan terkilir karena tabrakan tadi jadi aku akan bertanggung jawab. Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau."

XXX

Ya ampun. Mengapa dia berkata seperti itu padanya? Itu bukan skenario yang ia inginkan. Irang benar – benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bersikap seperti itu pada Harin. Apa mereka memang seperti itu sebelumnya? Aaarrrggghhh... dia sudah tidak tahu lagi. Harin masih berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, situasi itu benar – benar tidak mengenakkan. Perlahan Harin berjalan ke arahnya dan menaiki skuternya. Irang mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ayo cepat! Katanya mau membawaku ke rumah sakit!"

"Kau benar – benar tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetapi itu yang aku sukai darimu, Harin."

"Hah? Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?!"

"Aku bilang kau itu gadis angkuh yang tidak tahu terima kasih!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Hei... kau bisa membuat kita kecelakaan!"

"Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Turunka- hei kenapa kau semakin mempercepat skutermu?!"

Irang tersenyum dibalik helmnya. Dia memang benar – benar jatuh hati pada gadis dibelakangnya ini. Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat dirasakannya tangan gadis dibelakangnya itu melingkari pinggangnya. Samar – samar ia bisa mendengar gadis itu meneriakinya dia terpaksa melakukan itu kalau dia tidak mau jatuh dan mengeluh seperti mengatakan bagaimana bisa anak dewa harimau sepertinya bisa terkilir, itu sangat memalukan. Irang tersenyum mendengarnya. Terima kasih tuhan dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

XXX

"Hah... ini rumahku?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana dengan rumah sakitnya? Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahku? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku? Ah! Kau pasti stalker ya kan? Kau tahu namaku dan juga rumahku... ka-"

"Kaki mu sudah diobati, nona harimau. Kau tidak melihat perban di kaki kirimu itu."

"Ap- huh.. kakiku..."

"Aku tahu rumahmu karena sepupumu si Cheetahmon itu yang memintaku mengantarkanmu ke rumah."

"Hah? Hei... pria kucing!"

"Namaku Irang. Yun Lee Rang, cobalah untuk mengingatnya, Lee Harin."

XXX

"Pak Kepala Sekolah?"

"Oh kau mengenalku. Itu memudahkanku untuk membicarakan urusan kita."

"Urusan denganku?"

"Ya."

Pria setengah baya itu lalu membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Irang atas usahanya dalam menyelamatkan dunia ini. Irang mengatakan kalau bukan dia saja yang menyelamatkan dunia ini, dia teringat pengorbanan kepala sekolah di dimensi waktu lainnya dan dia kembali teringat Harin sebelum dia memutarbalikkan waktu untuk kembali ke dunia ini. Dia mengepal tangannya dengan erat dan mengatakan kepada kepala sekolah kalau dia juga mengambil alih dalam penyelamatan dunia. Dia lalu meminta kepada Kepala Sekolah untuk memasukkannya dan Sulbi ke sekolah yang didirikan oleh Kepala Sekolah dan kakeknya itu.

"Kau bahkan tahu sampai sedalam itu. Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?"

"Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mengingatnya, Pak Kepala Sekolah."

"Oh, mengenai temanmu Yulbi. Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya sehingga kalian berdua bisa bersekolah. Dan sebenarnya kedatanganku kesini untuk membicarakan itu."

"Begitu? Terima kasih, Pak Kepala Sekolah."

XXX

"Yoon Lee Rang! Kau ini... selalu saja bolos kerja!"

"Maaf Manajer, aku tadi bertemu Kepala Sekolah dulu."

"Hah? Kau ini selalu banyak alasan... memangnya kau ini bisa sekolah di Sekolah Elit itu?!"

"Ya, Manajer. Aku dan Sulbi akan bersekolah-"

KETOMPRANG

"Apa kau bilang Irang? Aku bisa bersekolah di tempat Ryun?"

"Iya, Sulbi. Kau dan aku akan bersekolah di sekolah Ryun."

"Bukankah itu bagus Sulbi, Irang. Aku memang harus mencari pegawai baru... huft..."

"Tenang saja, Manajer. Aku akan tetap bekerja paruh waktu disini, aku sudah meminta izin pada Kepala Sekolah dan kakekku."

"Kau? Aku tidak mempercayainya... tidak sekolah saja kau selalu bolos apalagi sudah sekolah."

"Aku juga akan bekerja paruh waktu disini, Manajer."

"Benarkah Yulbi? Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

"Apa-apaan diskriminasi itu?!"

XXX

"Ugh... aku tidak percaya diri memakai seragam ini."

"Kau tampak cantik memakai seragam itu."

"Oh oke."

"Ayo Yulbi, Ryun. Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama aku bersekolah."

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Irang. Apa karena kau ingin bertemu Harin?"

"S-si-siapa yang mau bertemu dengannya!"

"Tapi..."

"Oh ya Ryun, apa di sekolahmu itu ada murid bernama Hyun Eun Jo? Dia anak dewa ular."

"Eun Jo? Tidak ada. Hanya ada aku dan satu perempuan anak kura – kura hijau di sekolahku. Ada apa dengannya?

"Oh... tak ada."

XXX

"Hei Lee Harin, apa kau sudah mendengarnya? Peraturan baru Kepala Sekolah."

"Peraturan apa?"

"Bahwa tidak ada batasan anak dewa yang bersekolah disini. Jadi semua anak dari dewa manapun bisa bersekolah disini."

"Hah? Kau tahu darimana?"

"Kenapa kau tidak lihat sendiri? Orang yang mengantarmu pulang waktu itu ada disini, memakai seragam kita. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia seangkatan dengan kita."

"Apa?!"

XXX

"Irang, kenapa kau bisa setenang itu, kau tak merasa bahwa mereka melihat ke arah kita?"

"Abaikan saja mereka."

"Tch."

"Hei Irang, anak itu bahkan men-tch ke arahku."

'Itu karena orangtuanya adalah merpati bukan karena kau tetapi aku takkan mengatakan itu padamu.'

"Irang..."

XXX

"Apa-apaan ini Pak Kepala Sekolah?!"

"Pak Kepala Sekolah aku membawa mereka berdua."

"Terima kasih Nona Min."

"Baiklah, Harin, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu."

"Tapi...!"

"..!"

"Baiklah. Permisi Pak."

XXX

"Aku sungguh berharap kau bisa berhenti mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin pasti ada jalan lain. Mari kita cari itu."

"Hah?"

"Itu yang kau katakan padaku sebelum kita memulai peperangan terhadap anak kura – kura hitam."

Harin menatap Irang dengan tatapan bingung. Dia bermaksud membuat Irang keluar dari sekolah dengan mem-bully-nya namun Irang masih bertahan di sekolah. Pagi itu ketika Irang menuju sekolah, Harin bersama dua sepupunya, Dawon dan Jiwon, menghadangnya tetapi tak ada perlawanan dari Irang. Pria itu hanya mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya yang membuatnya bingung.

"Tetapi..."

Harin menunggu Irang melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk menyelamatkanku agar aku bisa memutarbalikkan waktu ke masa ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa dari awal kita bertemu kau selalu berkata seolah-olah mengenalku dengan baik? Dan kenapa juga aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk pria kucing sepertimu?!"

"*tertawa* aku benar – benar senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Harin."

"Ap- hei... kau! Dengarkan kalau orang sedang berbicara?"

"Dasar anak kucing menyebalkan!"

XXX

"Halo... namaku Seo Yulbi. Apa kau tidak apa? Mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

"Kau tak perlu bersikap sok baik terhadapku, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka jika kau yang di bully."

"..."

"Yulbi! Sedang apa kau disana? Ryun mencarimu katanya mau mengajakmu ngedate di perpustakaan."

"Irang?"

"Ada apa Yulbi?"

"Tidak apa."

"Sampai jumpa lagi gadis kepang kucir dua. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman."

Yulbi pun meninggalkan gadis itu dan berlari ke arah Irang dan mengajaknya menemui Ryun namun Irang berdalih kalau dia tidak mau mengganggu kencan mereka. Yulbi pun bersemu merah karena perkataan Irang itu. Sepeninggal Yulbi, Irang berjalan ke arah gadis yang diajak bicara oleh Yulbi tadi.

"Kau tahu... aku tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupanmu disini tetapi aku tahu pasti kalau kau memberikan kesempatan kepada Yulbi, aku yakin dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti lainnya dan menindasmu. Yulbi adalah orang yang baik dan aku yakin kalau dia tulus ingin berteman denganmu."

XXX

"Yulbi... Yulbi..."

"Oh Ryun, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya saja kau... terlihat bosan... apa kita pindah saja? apa kau ke tempat lain?"

"Oh... tidak. Maaf, Ryun. Aku hanya... masih kepikiran sama wanita tadi... aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena kau dan Irang selalu bersamaku tetapi di sekolah ini, anak – anak yang memiliki dewa lemah sepertiku selalu jadi bahan bully-an bukan? Hei Ryun... kau wakil OSIS bukan? Apa kau bisa membantu mereka? Apa kau bisa menghentikannya? Bullying di sekolah ini."

"..."

"Maaf, Ryun. Harusnya aku tidak meminta hal berlebihan seperti itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengusahakannya. Menghentikan bullying."

XXX

"Hmm... Pak Kepala Sekolah, apa tidak apa kau memanggilku terus seperti ini? Aku merasa seperti siswa bermasalah."

"Maaf kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman, sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kali ini untuk membicarakan sesuatu."

"*ketuk pintu dulu* Pak Kepala Sekolah, anda memanggil saya?"

"Iya, Harin. Silakan masuk."

"Kau?!"

"Hai, Harin."

"Harin, Irang, bisakah kalian tenang dulu."

"Kau harus mengatakannya pada Harin, Pak."

"Kau?! Hmmph."

"*menghela nafas* Jadi aku memanggil kalian karena, aku ingin Harin sebagai Ketua OSIS dan Irang sebagai Ketua Komite Disiplin bekerja sama dalam menegakkan peraturan sekolah terutama bullying yang masih ada di sekolah kita. Aku tidak mau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya kejadian lagi karena masalah itu, jadi Harin... aku harap kali ini kau benar – benar menjalani peranmu sebagai ketua OSIS. Dan ini mengenai pertandingan tahunan yang kita adakan, lima siswa yang masuk ke dalam lima besar akan mengikuti seleksi untuk menjadi pengawal naga biru."

XXX

"Hei Ryun, bisa tidak kau melakukan sesuatu pada temanmu itu?"

"Maksudmu Irang?"

"Ya. anak kucing itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan langsung padanya? Dia tepat dibelakangmu."

XXX

Mengapa dia sangat membenci pria itu? dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ya, dia membenci kucing. Ya, dia tidak suka kucing. Dan ya, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai kucing. Tidak... tidak... ini tidak benar. Tetapi ini sudah lebih dari sebulan pria itu bersekolah disini. Seperti yang Ryun bilang, dia tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan dan dia juga tidak pernah melanggar aturan. Bahkan dia sudah mendapatkan teman sejak dia bersekolah disini selain dua temannya itu. Tetapi, mengapa? Mengapa dia merasa kesal padanya padahal dua sepupunya sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi? Itu seperti dia mencoba untuk mencari perhatiannya dengan berbuat begitu... tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia mencari perhatian anak kucing itu. Pria menyebalkan yang sok kenal sok dekat dengannya itu.

"Aku pasti akan membalasmu di pertandingan rangking!"

"Aku menantikannya."

XXX

"Irang!"

"Yulbi, kau tidak bersama Ryun?"

"Tidak kau juga Irang... apa aku terlihat seperti itu? selalu menempel pada Ryun."

"Hahaha... yah, kalian seperti sepasang lovebird. Mungkin dewa kalian sebenarnya adalah lovebird."

"Kau... kau selalu saja menggodaku sejak kau kembali lagi, Irang. Itu tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Biasanya kau..."

"Aku hanya menikmati hidupku, aku tidak tahu kapan aku menghilang lagi. Itu hal yang mengerikan. Aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi."

"Kau berkata seperti kau sudah mengalami semua itu, Irang. Mungkin ini efek kau selalu bolos kerja."

"Hah? Hahaha... mungkin saja."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Irang, kau tidak mencoba merebut Yulbi dari Ryun bukan?"

"Halo... Yulbi."

"Halo Yuseung, Euijin."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyukai orang lain."

"Pasti Harin kan? Kalian berdua terlihat dekat... tetapi Irang, kubilang satu hal padamu, pilihanmu itu benar – benar buruk, kau tahu kan Harin itu pemarah dan sama sekali bukan seorang wanita kecuali asetnya itu. sungguh-"

"Aku mendengarmu, anak ayam. Hmmph!"

"Anak kucing, ayo ikut aku. Kepala sekolah memanggil kita untuk rapat."

"Oh oke."

Mengabaikan Euijin yang terkapar akibat tendangan maut Harin, samar – samar masih terdengar Euijin yang berkata kepada Irang "benar kan?" sebelum dia pingsan karena lagi – lagi diserang Harin. Yulbi dan Yuseung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat teman mereka.

XXX

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak berjalan beriringan dengan anak harimau dihadapannya itu seperti sekarang? Sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dulu... sebelum ia memutarbalikkan waktu untuk mengalahkan Eumjo, anak kura-kura hitam, wanita dihadapannya ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggapnya ada. Karena wanita dihadapannya itu juga dia berteman dengan Yuseung dan Euijin. Disaat murid lain mengabaikannya, dia selalu datang untuk mengganggunya. Dia juga orang pertama yang mengajarinya cara bertanding meskipun dia tahu itu dilakukannya agar timnya menang. Sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir mereka memang tidak pernah benar-benar akrab. Sejak kapan dia mulai melihat wanita dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan yang sama seperti Yulbi sebelum dia bertemu dengannya? Dia penasaran apakah masa depannya itu masih sama? Apakah di masa depan nanti dia akan menikah dengan wanita dihadapannya itu dan memiliki dua orang anak?

Tetapi mengapa dia masih mengingat semua kejadian itu? bukankah dia sudah tak lagi jadi anak harimau putih? Tetapi mengapa dia masih memiliki kekuatan harimau putih? Bagaimana kalau wanita dihadapannya ini tahu kalau dia anak harimau putih, apakah dia akan sedih? Apakah dia akan menerimanya begitu saja seperti waktu itu? dia penasaran.

Lalu ingatan Irang kembali ke saat Harin mengorbankan nyawanya untuknya. Tanpa disadarinya langkahnya semakin cepat dan tanpa disadarinya, tangannya sudah melingkari pundak wanita itu dengan erat. Dia memeluk Harin.

"Hah?"

BRAK

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau meme... me..memelukku? benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku pergi duluan."

Harin pun meninggalkan Irang menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan wajah memerah. Jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang dan dia tidak bisa tenang. Itu... membuatnya menyerang geng Kim Gyeom. Sementara itu Irang menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum. Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi. Syukurlah itu tidak terjadi lagi. Syukurlah dia masih melihatnya, bersamanya. Siapa peduli tentang masa depan yang ia lihat... kalau ia ingin memiliki masa depan yang sama seperti yang ia lihat, dia akan membuatnya sendiri. Dia akan memperjuangkannya sendiri.

XXX

Setahun sudah Irang dan Yulbi menjadi siswa di SMA Mihol. Yuseung, berhasil mewujudkan impiannya untuk menjadi pengawal Naga Biru. Pak Kepala Sekolah berhasil bertemu dengan anak perempuannya, Seoyun, dan tinggal bersamanya. Murid – murid yang pernah melakukan pem-bully-an diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka dengan mengulang kelas mereka. Anak – anak dewa lemah dimasukkan kedalam kelas khusus agar mereka menjadi semakin kuat hingga mereka lulus nanti untuk diajarkan dalam bertahan pada hidup ini sehingga mereka tidak terjerumus kedalam kegelapan dan setidaknya bisa melindungi mereka sendiri.

Selama itu juga dunia masih damai, ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh Irang dan Naga Biru tidak pernah terjadi. Dunia benar – benar menjadi damai. Irang tetap menjadi anak dewa kucing dan Harin tetap menjadi anak dewa harimau, namun semua orang tahu kalau dalam setahun Irang dan Harin semakin dekat dari sebelumnya. Meskipun keduanya masih sering bertengkar namun mereka semua tahu kalau keduanya saling menyukai. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai keduanya saling menyetakan perasaan masing – masing.

Dalam setahun itu, semua musuh – musuh mereka yang dibawah kendali Kura – kura hitam berhasil ditangani oleh para pengawal Naga Biru. Dalam setahun itu mereka mencari keberadaan anak kura – kura hitam yang mungkin lahir namun mereka tidak menemukannya.

XXX

"Hai anak manusia... aku datang untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu.-"

"Aku tidak memerlukannya, terima kasih."

"Kau bisa menguasai dunia, menyelamatkan dunia, memutarbalikkan waktu..."

"Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu, dewa harimau putih?"

"Iya. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Mengapa kau memilihku lagi? Bukankah saat itu aku sudah lenyap dan-"

"..."

"?"

"Karena anak Phoenix merah yang memintamu untuk kembali sehingga kau tidak lenyap."

"Apa itu berarti..."

"Ya. kau masih menjadi kontraktorku. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mau meminta permohonan lagi. Aku sudah senang dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang."

XXX

 **TAMAT**

 **EPILOG** :

Di waktu yang berbeda jauh di masa depan. Seorang laki – laki berkacamata menatap ke arah langit sambil tersenyum. "Dia benar – benar membuktikan ucapannya sendiri. Jadi itu pilihanmu jika kau berada disituasi sepertiku." Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dua anak perempuan dan laki – laki yang lebih muda dari perempuan. Dia melihat ke arah wanita berambut pendek bergelombang dihadapannya sambil tersenyum. Kedua anak kecil itu berlari ke arahnya dan memanggilnya Ayah. Pria itu hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya. Sepertinya dia di waktu yang lain juga memilih wanita yang sama dengannya.

"Ayah, apa kita akan ke rumah kakek?"

"Iya. Kita akan ke rumah kakek dan juga bertemu paman kalian."

Kedua anak kecil pun berlarian di depan ayah dan ibu mereka. Pria itu lalu menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu dan berjalan menuju anak – anak mereka.

"Hei Harin, apa aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Hah? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku hanya senang karena kau ada disini bersamaku."


End file.
